


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by PhoebeDillard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First kiss and its cute, Princess Cordelia lowkey makes an appearance, Shirbert, Soulmate AU, They both show up in eachothers dream and get SHOOK, lowkey slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeDillard/pseuds/PhoebeDillard
Summary: Anne Shirley had been fascinated by the very idea of a dream her entire life. So imagine her surprise when she finally has hers and in it appears a prince that looks suspiciously similar to Gilbert Blythe.A Soulmate AU where everyone has one dream their entire life, and in it they see the face of their true love.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be this long I'm so sorry I don't know how to stop ya'll

Anne Shirley had been fascinated by the very idea of a dream since she first heard of them in her younger years.

The idea that, while sleeping, someone could experience a whole different reality as if they were actually living it enticed her beyond belief. She couldn’t wait to finally experience it for herself, even if it was only for one night.

Anne often wondered about the story that would inevitably play out in her sleep the night she turned sixteen.

She wondered what the setting would be, what the plot would be, if her hair would still be red, and most importantly, she wondered what the face of her soulmate would look like.

Anne wondered if she’d recognize him, if he was someone she already knew. Maybe she’d be one of the lucky ones who did.

More often than not the face revealed to someone during their dream would be that of a stranger, and they would spend years scanning every face in a crowd just waiting to finally see their true love in the flesh.

She used to be confused as to how people didn’t forget the face by then. Anne couldn’t imagine being able to pick a face out of a crowd that she had only seen once before in her life years prior.

But as one of the only kind nuns at the orphanage once explained to her, “people don’t tend to forget something as significant as the face that will bring them the greatest gift god bestowed upon the world. True love.”

 

* * *

 

As luck would have it, the one-time Gilbert Blythe was actually excited to go to sleep he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He lied on his cot in the crew’s floor of the steamship with open eyes, his hands laced over his chest. The ship swayed with the ever changing topography of the ocean while waves crashed against the hull.

The gentle rocking combined with the droning noise of the ships engine beneath him usually had the power to lull Gilbert to sleep in a matter of minutes after a long day of shoveling coal.

Tonight though, a mix of both anticipation and excitement kept him up well beyond his normal hours.

The sun was well past the horizon, as he could see through a tiny circular window above his head on the wall. The stars, as they almost always were in the middle of the Atlantic, lit up the night sky in all their twinkling glory.

Light snores traveled through the humid air with the occasional rustle of sheets as people moved in their sleep. The weird guy who talked in his sleep a few beds down from Bash muttered incoherent words into his pillow.

Gilbert’s cot creaked as he shifted into a more comfortable positon with a sigh. He’d definitely be having a rough day tomorrow of he didn’t fall asleep soon.

Maybe he should’ve mentioned to one of the managers that tonight was the night he’d be turning sixteen. It wasn’t uncommon for people to have problems falling asleep on the eve of such a momentous occasion.

Often melatonin or valerian root were given to speed the process along. Most people wanted to sleep as long as they possibly could to stay in the experience of a dream.

They wanted to spend as much time with their soulmate as they could, because in most cases the dream was only time they’d ever see them until they finally met years down the road.

People wanted to memorize every little detail of their appearance. Every dip, scar, and freckle that adorned the face of the person they were destined to be with.

Gilbert’s heart began to beat erratically just thinking about it. He wondered what his soulmate looked like.

He wondered if she had freckles or a blank canvas of a face. He wondered if she was a brunette, blonde, or maybe even redheaded. He wondered if her eyes were a deep brown like his, a mossy green, or a clear blue like Anne Shirley’s.

Anne, the name that crept up to the front of his mind anytime he saw a sunset because it looked like her hair, or anytime he saw someone reading or writing on deck because it’s all she loved to do. It was annoying really, how often her red braids and soothing cadence of a voice popped into his head.

Gilbert hoped that after he had his dream tonight, after he finally saw the face of his true love that the quiet voice of his subconscious would stop saying _maybe it’s her_ , anytime he thought about Anne.

If not to soothe his guilt about maybe having on a crush on someone who wasn’t his soulmate then to get Bash to stop pestering him about her all the time. Ever since the letter about gold in Avonlea reached him, all his friend ever did was tease him about it.

But for all of that to happen, Gilbert would first have to actually fall asleep. And as the minutes ticked by and the sun got even closer to peaking back over the horizon, his eye lids began to feel heavier and heavier.

Until darkness finally succumbed his over thinking mind and rapid beating heart.

_A baby’s cry pierced through the air, the sound of it was so faint it barely registered in Gilbert’s sleep fogged mind._

_He rolled over to his stomach with a low groan, the bed springs beneath him creaking at the movement. He pressed his face into the warm pillow that cradling his head, basking in the warmth his blanket provided._

_The bed beside him shifted, once again creaking while a sigh broke the silence between cries. A hand stroked his head gently, running its fingers through Gilbert’s dark curls. He let out a breath of content, too sleep laden to say anything._

_“I’ll get her Gil.”_

_Gilbert mumbled incoherently into his pillow. He listened to the sound of the door open and shut, then as the sound of feet against wood flooring all but disappeared._

_He tried to go back to sleep, something about an early appointment with a patient flashed through his mind briefly._

_He opened an eye slowly, looking out of the window on the wall beside the bed. Colors erupted over the horizon signaling the beginning of day break._

_Gilbert rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes wearily, as if it would rid him of his current dreary state. The baby’s cries persisted. Since he was already up for day, Gilbert decided it best to go help his wife with their daughter before he left for work._

_He stepped into the nursery with a yawn, drawing the attention of the beautiful redheaded woman in front of him. The braids she always wore her hair in to sleep were messy from tossing in turning during the night._

_“I told you I had her,” Anne said with a light laugh, bouncing their daughter up and down on her hip in an attempt to soothe her._

_Gilbert smiled and walked into the room further. “I needed to get up soon anyway.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead then grabbed the child from her gently._

_“Hey sweetie,” he cooed, cradling her in his arms. As he rocked her back and forth, the cries stopped almost immediately. She opened her eyes, revealing a pair that rivaled her own mothers in their blueness._

_Anne scoffed and sat down in the rocking chair they had placed by her crib. “Why does she like you more than me?” she asked with a yawn, rubbing her eyes sleepily._

_Gilbert kept his eyes on the child, her big doe eyes peering up at him blankly. “All doctors are good with babies carrots its common knowledge,” he said simply._

_“Oh gosh,” she muttered, resting her chin in the palm of hand, “I sure hope no one calls her that. She’d hate me forever because I’m the one who gave her the red hair.”_

_He looked up at Anne with a raised eyebrow. “If she takes on our intelligence I think she’ll be able to move passed it quite easily.”_

_“That and her father’s confidence,” Anne retorted, standing up slowly._

_Gilbert let out a hoarse chuckle as she moved to stand beside him. “Oh shush Anne Shirley, you love my confidence. Without it we wouldn’t have ended up where we are now.”_

_She rested a hand on his elbow and looked over at the now sleeping baby in his arms. Anne then glanced up at him, and with the fluttering in his stomach you’d think it was the first time she ever did._

_“Need I remind you that I am no longer Anne Shirley, Gilbert? I am Anne Shirley Cuthbert Blythe.”_

_Gilbert held back a laugh, afraid the rumbling of his chest would wake up the baby. A moment of silence past._

_The first rays of sun began to stream through the window as he gently placed their daughter back into her crib, brushing a stray red hair from her face. He hadn’t known he could ever love something as much as he loved her._

_She was going to look just like her mother. With the red hair, blue eyes, slightly upturned nose and fair skin, it’d be like looking back in time to when they first met. Maybe she’d inherit her aptitude for story telling too._

_Anne came and stood next to him beside the crib, resting her hand on top of his. “Did you ever think we’d get here Gilbert?” she asked, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes. “Both of us with our dreams jobs, married and with a kid?”_

_Gilbert let out a snort. “Considering how well we got along at first I never would’ve guessed in my wildest dreams.”_

_She giggled and looked down their daughter, a soft smile playing at her lips. The beams of sunlight reflected off her red hair, highlighting all the different colors of auburn, strawberry blondes, and reds that went into creating such a unique color._

_Anne must’ve felt his gaze on her because she turned to face him. “What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, “is there baby vomit on me or something?”_

_“No,” he mumbled, pulling her closer to him by the hip, resting his hand on her waist. “I was just thinking about how beautiful you look.”_

_She laid a hand on his chest and tilted her head upwards to get a good look at his face. “Uh huh. Sure Gil.”_

_“And how much I love you,” he added, giving her a kiss on the temple. “Have I told you lately how much I just adore you Anne Shirley Cuthbert Blythe?”_

_Anne stood on her toes, bringing her face closer to his. He could feel her breath on his cheeks as he leaned down to meet her halfway, his eyelids fluttering closed._

_“Only every single day Gilbert,” she whispered before closing the distance between them._

Gilbert awoke from his slumber with a gasp, sitting up straight in his bed. He let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to steady his rapid beating heart.

He looked around him to see that some people had already begun getting ready for the day. Sunlight lit the crews quarters as breakfast was passed around from person to person. Chatter and laughter filled the air along with the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

It was morning, Gilbert was sixteen, he’d had his dream, and he was one of the lucky ones. He knew his soulmate. He recognized her without the shadow of a doubt.

It was Anne.

 

* * *

 

Gilbert was standing on deck looking out at the Atlantic when Sebastian came to find him later that evening.

His hands gripped the railing as the boat rocked back and forth, sea water coming up to splash him in the face every once in a while. The breeze lapped at his hair, sending his dark curls astray in every direction possible.

His mind had been elsewhere all day, and it had no doubt shown during his work. He’d gotten yelled at twice by the floor manager for nodding off on the job, both due to his lack of sleep and current predicament.

Well, it wasn’t really a predicament. It was good news after all, the best news anyone received in their life time. He just didn’t know how to process it.

Gilbert was man enough to admit that a small part of him had wished for Anne to be his soulmate. There was always sort of this… connection, between them. Even when they argued and Anne swore to hate him forever, it was there.

But now that he knew for certain, he had no idea how to proceed going forward. What would he do when he inevitably saw her again? He knew he had to go back to Avonlea.

Would he tell her? Would he wait for her to find out on her own birthday? Would he just stroll up to her and plant a kiss right on her lips, taking those double red braids into his fingers as they brushed her cheeks gently?

Gilbert hardly glanced Bash’s way as he came to stand next to him on deck. He already knew what he was going to say before the words left his mouth.

“You’ve been acting weird today,” Bash said simply. He looked away from the vast open ocean and fixated his gaze on Gilbert. “What’s going on with you?”

Gilbert pursed his lips and stared at his hands, twiddling his thumbs together. “Today’s my birthday,” he mumbled, then glanced upwards to look at Bash. “My 16th birthday.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” When Gilbert nodded, Bash let out a low whistle and turned his gaze back out to sea. “Makes sense now why you woke up looking like you saw some sort of ghost.”

It was quiet between the two for a moment. The sound of chatter from aristocratic passengers and the clinking of their dinner utensils echoed from the ship’s dining hall behind them. The crew wasn’t supposed to be on deck, so they warranted a few odd looks from people passing by them.

“Did you recognize her?” Sebastian asked.

Gilbert thought back to face that appeared to him in his sleep last night after coming into his head during the day for months. Though the Anne in his dream had a good decade in age on, well the real Anne, they didn’t look all too different from each other.

Her hair was a few shades darker than it was now and it went down past her shoulders. The freckles on her face hadn’t faded one bit however, much like the glint that adorned her bright blue eyes. Her cheekbones were sharper and more defined but her nose was still slightly upturned at the end while her ears and teeth seemed to be in proportion to her adult face.

She was still as pretty as ever. And even with the slight changes that came with growing up, she was still his Anne.

Gilbert faced Bash with a snort of amusement. “Oh yea,” he replied, giving his friend a small smile. “I recognized her alright.”

“Of course you’d be one of the lucky ones Blythe,” Bash said, rolling his eyes playfully.

“You weren’t?” Gilbert asked, not able to contain his curiosity. Bash had been his closest friend for months now, and they’d never once gotten to talking about soulmates.

He shook his head. “No, and I’ve spent the last few years of my life scanning every crowd I come across carefully for that reason.”

“Oh...” Gilbert trailed off, trying to think of what to say. “Do you still remember what she looks like?”

Bash nodded. “Like I had my dream yesterday. But that’s enough about me boy,” he said with a grin. “Let’s get onto you. Is she a friend of yours?”

Gilbert looked back over the railing at the sunset in an attempt to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. But the warm colors shooting out from over the horizon reminded him of Anne’s hair, so it didn’t help matters what so ever.

“Yea I-uh, guess you could say that.”

“Are you going to give me a name?”

Gilbert sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, dreading Bash’s reaction to what he was about to say. He could already envision to copious amounts of teasing he was about to endure.

“It’s Anne,” he said, turning his head slowly to look at his friend.

Bash slapped him on the shoulder and began to shake him as a way of congratulations. “What did I tell you boy? Any girl who gets you smiling and acting like a moke can’t just be a friend.”

“Well she was at the time,” he protested, swatting Bash’s hand away.

Sebastian only laughed at his chagrin, letting go of his shoulder. “So, what was the dream? Was it a good one, because by the look on your face when you woke up this morning it could’ve been a nightmare?”

“No, it was a good dream,” Gilbert said pursing lips in thought. “So good in fact that if I end up even half as happy as I was in it I’ll count myself lucky.”

Bash gave him a closed lip smile, turning to face to ocean once more. He rested his elbows against the railing of the deck, putting his weight onto it.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked. ”You’re not staying here are you?”

Gilbert glanced down at his shirt, his coal stained white shirt and calloused hands. “The idea of gold at home wasn’t enough to bring me back. But knowing Anne- my soulmate is in Avonlea…” he paused, smiling to himself softly, “that’s enough reason for us to go.”

Bash looked at him, confusion laced his expression. “Us?”

“Oh you didn’t think you were getting rid of me that easily were you?” He grabbed Bash’s shoulder and shook it like he’d been doing to him earlier. “Of course you’re coming with me. It’s about time you take a break from the tropics and experience a real winter anyway.”

Sebastian was obviously surprised by Gilbert’s proposition, but he didn’t make an argument against it. The corners of his lips tugged upwards as he nodded his head. Gilbert let out a breath of relief, one he hadn’t known he was holding.

“Alright then Blythe, so we go to Avonlea… Then what?” he asked, tilting his head at him expectantly.

“That… is an excellent question,” Gilbert said with a sigh. He turned his whole body to face Bash, taking his weight off the railing and standing up straight.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a tight lipped smile. “I have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

As much as Anne Shirley loved plants, animals, and nature, she was never the biggest fan of spring.

She’d admit that it was a beautiful time. The flowers newly bloomed blanketed the hills in a rainbow of colors while the trees adorned their new vibrant green leaves, casting an odd green sheen on the forest floor when the sun was out.

There was an air of cheeriness to everyone as the overcast and dreary winter faded into warmer weather that required less layering. Animals came back from their season migration while others awoke from their hibernation.

The sound of birds chirping flew through the leaf rustling breeze while baby animals took their first steps and left the nest for the first time.

But along with all that came allergies, bugs, and the eventual end of school. All things Anne dreaded greatly.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel however, a light that Anne was more excited to see this year than she had ever been before.

The fact that her birthday was in spring. And this year, she’d be turning sixteen.

Anne was so excited to finally have her dream that she kept zoning out in class the day it was supposed to happen. Her mind, instead of being focused on the lesson Miss Stacy was teaching, kept envisioning what story would play out in her head that night.

She was shaken from her reverie by the increased sound of chatter and Diana calling her name out. Anne sat up straight with a start and scanned the room quickly.

School was finally out for the day. Everyone was already up and out of their seats, talking to their friends as they gathered their stuff to leave.

“Sorry,” Anne said with a light laugh, gathering her stuff off her desk. “I was just-“

“Daydreaming?” Diana finished for her with an amused smile.

“Yes, exactly that. Dreaming in the day about a dream to happen tonight.”

“Must you make everything so poetic?” Diana asked with laugh, rolling her eyes playfully.

The two girls got out of their chairs and walked towards the coat room. The 30 second head start everyone else had made a big difference as the school house was practically empty. Though it was spring time and the last of the snow had melted, coats were still needed to be comfortable outside.

Anne was taking her coat off the hanging rack when Gilbert stepped in from the classroom. She glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. “What are you still doing here?” she asked.

Gilbert took his own coat off the rack and turned to face her, putting his arms through their respective sleeves. “I was talking to Miss Stacy about my morning lessons.” He paused before speaking again. “Are you okay?” he asked slowly. “You’ve been pretty quiet today.”

She was surprised he’d asked such a question, but since they were actually friends now it wasn’t that outlandish. Anne nodded her head with a light laugh. “Yea I’m fine. Just a little distracted I guess.”

He looked at her curiously, grabbing his scarf. “Distracted? With what?”

“It’s her birthday tomorrow,” Diana said with a huge smile. “Her sixteenth birthday! Can you believe it?”

“Diana!” Anne yelped in shock, turning around to give her friend a glare.

“Really?” Gilbert asked in surprise, suddenly very interested in their conversation. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Anne turned back around, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t know. I didn’t think you’d care to be honest.” That and the fact that she just felt weird thinking about the idea of soulmates and Gilbert at the same time. She didn’t dare say that though.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a crooked smile. “Someone’s 16th birthday is a big deal Anne. Of course I’d care.” Gilbert’s warm brown eyes met hers as he spoke, a weird feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. “Are you excited?”

“Yes, and a little nervous,” she replied with a sigh, wrapping her own scarf around her neck.

“Why?” Diana asked as they all reached down to pick up their stuff. They all left the school building, saying goodbye to Miss Stacy before the door closed behind them.

The three of them were walking down the steps of the school when Anne answered. “Because I’ve been envisioning my dream as some grand life experience that nothing else can possibly compare too my whole life. What if it’s not all I’ve made it out to be? What if I forget what my soulmate looks like and I die alone?”

“Oh Anne don’t be ridiculous,” Diana said with a laugh. They turned down the path that lead through the forest, a tint of green light illuminating their faces from the leaves. “What is it that you always tell me?”

Anne sighed, and once again repeated the mantra that was once recited to her at the orphanage. “People don’t tend to forget something as significant as the face that will bring them the greatest gift god bestowed upon the world. True love.”

Gilbert’s arm brushed Anne’s lightly as they walked. “Who told you that?” he asked.

She looked up to answer but stopped when their eyes met. There was a new intensity in his gaze that she hadn’t seen before. It burned right through her, making her stomach churn, her heart stop, and breathing hitch.

Anne cleared her throat and looked back down in front of her feet, trying to fight off the blood rushing to her cheeks. “Some nun at the orphanage,” she muttered.

Diana let out a gasp making Anne jump in surprise. “Wait!” she said excitedly, her hair flying around as her head turned quickly. “Gilbert! You already had your dream right?”

“Diana!” Anne hissed. “You can’t just ask people that.”

Gilbert let out a deep chuckle, holding a branch back for the two girls to step through as they continued their trek through the forest.

Diana opened her mouth to apologize but Gilbert waved a hand dismissively. “Its fine don’t worry about it.” He let go of the branch and caught up to them. “But yes I have.”

Anne wanted to ask him questions, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She never really gave much thought about it, but Gilbert must’ve turned 16 while he was off at sea. He already had his dream, and he already knew what his soulmate looked like.

 _It’s not you_ , that annoying voice in the back of Anne’s head said, _did you think it would be?_

“Well,” Diana started, when she didn’t say anything, “was it everything you thought it would be?”

A wistful smile overcame Gilbert’s face, his mind clearly elsewhere for moment. “It was everything I thought it would be and more,” he said honestly, “I had high hopes just like you Anne, and I wasn’t disappointed in the slightest.”

That made her feel better, so the corners of Anne’s lips tugged upwards. There was still one question plaguing her mind, and Diana must’ve seen it in her face because she gave her a look.

“Gilbert?” she asked, feeling too shy to even look at him. “Are you one of the lucky ones?” What she was really thinking was, _is your soulmate someone I know?_

He nodded, running a hand through his curl dark hair. “Yes, Yes I am.”

Diana opened her mouth, no doubt to ask whether or not she knew his soulmate, but Anne asked another question quickly. Both to stop Diana from asking something she wasn’t ready to hear the answer too and to satiate her own curiosity.

“How did it go?” Anne blurted out, almost embarrassingly fast. “Your dream, I mean. What was the story?”

Gilbert’s cheeks got red all of a sudden when his eyes met hers. He let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing above her head. “You know what since we’re already at my house I’ll have to tell you tomorrow.”

She thought he was lying, but when she turned and followed his gaze her eyes did indeed land on the faint outline of Gilbert’s house in the distance.

“Oh,” she muttered, looking back at Gilbert slightly disappointed.

Anne took in his face once more, the rosy color to his cheeks, parted lips and shifty eyes. She really wanted to know what happened in his dream to warrant that kind of reaction from him. Gilbert was usually so put together, even when he was getting hit in the head with a slate.

“Well, I look forward to hearing about tomorrow then Gilbert,” she said, turning to face him.

“And I look forward to hearing about yours too,” he said, his usually confidence coming back. “I’m sure it’ll be all you dreamed it would be.”

“Let’s hope so,” she said with a sigh, walking away with Diana. “Bye Gilbert.”

He gave a light wave. “Bye Anne, Diana.” Then he disappeared as the two girls turned a corner in the path, nearing the fork where they’d split up as well.

“I wonder if we know her,” Diana said when they were clear from earshot.

Anne nodded her head, it was all she could think about now. “Oh my gosh, what if it’s Ruby?”

Diana and Anne both burst into a fit of giggles at the thought. “For Gilbert’s sake I sure hope not,” she replied in between laughs, starting to sober up.

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Diana got a contemplative look on her face and spoke. “What if it’s you?”

“What?” Anne yelped, blood rushing to her cheeks. “I’m not-Gilbert’s not my- There’s no w-“

Diana began laughing at Anne’s frazzled state. Her heart leaped out of her chest at the insinuation, an insinuation that was absolutely and undoubtedly untrue.

“Calm down Anne I’m only theorizing,” she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. “You two have been getting along much more since he returned from overseas, you know, after he had his dream. Maybe it’s because he found out you’re his soulmate. It makes sense.”

“No I doesn’t! Not even in the slightest Diana!”

The fork in the path where they parted ways every afternoon came into view, and Anne had never been so grateful.

“Alright fine,” Diana conceded. “Whatever you say.”

They stopped walking and faced each other, getting ready to say goodbye like they usually did. Diana pulled Anne in for a tight hug which she reciprocated, though surprised.

“I want to hear all about your dream tomorrow Anne, so you better remember every detail of it okay. Plot, setting, people, soulmate and all,” she said, pulling away.

Anne smiled brightly and nodded her head. “Of course Diana. Who else would I so urgently want to share this momentous event with but my dearest bosom friend?”

Diana let out a giggle and began walking away slowly. “I hope you’re one of the lucky ones Anne,” she said with finality, waving a hand goodbye as she disappeared from sight.

Anne dropped her hand from the wave, letting out a sigh as she turned to continue the walk home. “I don’t know what I’d do if I was.”

 

* * *

 

The melatonin Marilla had agreed to give Anne at dinner was beginning to take its’ toll.

With the sun still barely peaking over the horizon and they day still not technically over, Anne was already in bed with her newly cleaned nightgown and bedsheets.

              Her mind was foggy with sudden exhaustion, her eyelids seemed as heavy as bricks. She fought to keep them open as Marilla continued to talk to her from beside her bed. Matthew had already bid her goodnight, he didn’t have much to say on the matter like most things.

              “Now I know how much you love to tell stories so Matthew agreed to take you to take you to school by carriage if you take too long at breakfast explaining the whole thing,” Marilla said, tucking the ends of Anne’s sheets into the bed.

              “Okay,” she mumbled, taking long slow blinks.

              “And the melatonin is gonna make you a little drowsy in the morning, so don’t think you’re going to wake up with your usual fervor.”

              Anne smiled sleepily. “Fervor? I haven’t heard you use that word before Marilla.”

              She looked down at Anne with a soft smile. “Because I hadn’t heard it until you used it earlier this week.”

              Anne giggled but stopped midway through to release a yawn. Marilla leaned down to grab the flame extinguisher for the candle but Anne reached a hand out. “Wait not yet!” she said, looking up Marilla. “Can I ask you something first?”

              She nodded her head, taking a seat slowly on Anne’s bed. “Go ahead.”

              Anne flopped her head to side to get a good look at Marilla’s face. “What was your dream like?”

              “I assure you Anne it wasn’t very interesting. It’s not a story worth telling.”

              “Every story is worth telling Marilla.”

              She let out a huff of disbelief, shaking her head at Anne. “You’re too curious for your own good sometimes. You know that?”

              “I do very much so.”

              Marilla looked down at her hands which were resting in her lap. She picked at her nails absentmindedly, a wistful smile playing on her lips.

              “We were on a boat,” she finally said after a moment of silence. “It was night time, and I couldn’t sleep. So I got out of bed and went out on deck to look out over the railing. It was completely empty there, except for me, until he showed up.”

              “And?” Anne urged her to continue.

              “And he just, showed up. We talked and danced to the faint music that drifted up from somewhere below deck all night. That was that.”

              “And you still remember what he looks like?”

              Marilla’s face changed from wistful to sullen in the blink of an eyes. Anne almost regretted asking the question. “I’ll never forget.”

              She should’ve stopped, Anne knew that, but she had to ask the one question everyone got asked about their soulmate. “Were you one of the lucky ones?” she asked quietly, so quiet it was barely above a whisper.

              Marilla gave her a sad smile and stood up off the bed, walking back over to her bedside table. “The luckiest,” she said, before putting out the candle. “Good night Anne.”

              But there was no reply, because Anne’s eyelids had become too heavy with sleep to stay open any longer.

_As the door to her bed chambers creaked open, Princess Anne quickly shut her book and shoved it in the drawer of her vanity, looking up into the mirror to glance at who had entered._

_She let out a sigh of relief, recognizing the face as one of her closest friends. “Lady Barry,” she greeted with a smile. “How are you doing this fine afternoon?”_

_“Your highness,” Diana gave a light bow before walking any closer, “I should be the one asking you that question.”_

_Anne waved a hand dismissively over her shoulder. “Oh please, no more wedding talk. I’ve had my ear talked off all day about the final preparations going on before the ceremony. I simply can’t have it anymore. I don’t see why it is of the upmost importance that the flowers match the accents of the curtains perfectly.”_

_Lady Barry let out a laugh and stood beside Anne, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “Well it’s all going to be over soon Princess. Lord Cuthbert will be here soon to escort you down the aisle, which is why I am here on the instruction to do last minute touchups.”_

_“Lucky for you I’ve yet to have the chance to go outside and mess up Rachel’s fine work,” she gestured to her hair and face. “I’ve been in here reading trying to calm my nerves.”_

_“What’s there to be nervous about?” Diana asked, rearranging some stray hairs that escaped her braided crown of hair. “Everything’s been handled for you. All you have to do is walk down the aisle and repeat what the minister says to you.”_

_Anne let out a short laugh. “Yes, in front of every major political figure and royal in all of Europe Diana.”_

_“Oh shush you have no idea how much they all envy you. Do you know how rare is it for a royal to be able to marry for love? It’s practically unheard of.”_

_The princess went quiet at that, knowing her best lady was right. Most royals, though privileged in day to day life, weren’t so lucky when it came to love. Because when it came down to it, a country’s’ wellbeing trumps personal desire, which often leads to passionless marriage alliances._

_“I know I know,” she mumbled, “I guess in that matter I am lucky. My only wish as a child was to be able to marry for love and not politics.”_

_Diana stepped away from Anne, smiling contently at her now pristine hair. “It also helps that you just so happened to fall in love with a Prince. A very handsome and sweet one at that.”_

_Anne giggled and stood up out of her chair, Diana pulling it out for her. It was then that there was a knock on the door. She and Diana turned around as guard stepped in, giving a bow._

_“Prince Gilbert is here Your Highness,” he announced before stepping back out of the room._

_Before the words could register in her mind, Princess Anne’s soon to be husband stepped into the room with a sheepish smile, closing the door behind him_

_She gasped in surprise turning around as quickly as she could in heels, a corset, and wedding dress. “Gilbert!” she yelped, closing her eyes. “You know we can’t see each other before the wedding, its bad luck.”_

_He let out a deep chuckle, his footsteps echoing off the walls as he walked closer to her. “Oh don’t be silly Anne, you know I don’t believe in such superstition.”_

_“But I do,” she said, opening one slowly. Their eyes met in the mirror, Gilbert raising an eyebrow at her. She let out sigh and turned to face him. “If something goes wrong I’m blaming you.”_

_Gilbert flashed her that confident, soon to be King smile he constantly wore, the one she fell in love with. “As long we end the day married, I don’t care what happens.”_

_Anne laughed and took a few steps closer, gripping Gilbert by the lapels of his jacket to straighten it. She smoothed it down and looked up at him, admiring the way his dark curls fell around from the crown on his head._

_His soft gaze met her for a moment, a flutter erupted in the pit of her stomach. They’d know each other for over a year now, and every time their eyes met Anne felt as if it were still the very first time._

_She gave him a quick peck on the lips and let go of his jacket having finished straightening it. “Are you excited? Nervous?”_

_Gilbert looked at her, amusement twinkled in his warm brown eyes. “Of course I’m nervous, it’s my wedding day. And it just so happens that every important political figure in all of Europe is about to witness my fiancé crush me with her vows that are no doubt 10 times better than mine.”_

_“They are,” Diana said, from the vanity where she was redoing one of her braids. “I read them this morning and there’s no way you’ll be able to top them.”_

_“I never expected too,” he said with a laugh. “I learned long ago that I’d never be able to best Anne when it came to poetic speeches. Once she’s crowned Queen she’ll no doubt be writing all of my decrees.”_

_Anne rolled her eyes as a knock sounded at the door. She and Gilbert turned with straightened posture and hands clasped behind their backs, as any royal would._

_The guard from before stepped in with a bow. “Lord Charlie Your Majesties.”_

_Prince Gilbert’s best friend poked his head in, his mop of dark hair flopping into his face as usual. “Gilbert,” he said, excitement bubbling up through his boyish grin. “We’re ready for you.”_

_“So soon?” Gilbert said surprised. He looked between and Anne and Charlie for a moment before saying, “I’ll be out in a moment.”_

_Charlie gave a bow, his smirk not wavering a bit. “As you wish Your Majesty, just don’t take too long. Wouldn’t want to keep a dozen King and Queen’s waiting,” he said then stepped back out into the corridor._

_Gilbert nodded his head turned back around to face Anne, a small smile playing at his lips. “You ready?” he asked softly,_

_Anne let out a deep breath, her heart rate increasing with anticipation for the event to come. “As I’ll ever be. What about you?”_

_“Moi aussi mon cheri,” he said, the French accent rolling of his tongue effortlessly. “Do I get a kiss for good luck?”_

_“Like you need it,” she retorted with a laugh, putting a hand on his shoulder to draw him closer. “But if you insist…” a smile tugged gently at the corners of her lips_

_Gilbert pulled her closer by the waist, another hand coming up to cup her cheek. Anne leaned into the touch, his thumb stroked her cheek gently as their eyes met. “Oh I insist,” he mumbled, then brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss._

_His eyelashes brushed against her cheek as her hand made its way up to back of his head, pulling it closer to hers. Anne was careful not to knock the crown off his head as her fingers weaved their way into his dark curls._

_Her heart beat echoed in her ears as electricity soared through her veins. Gilbert’s lips were soft and firm against hers, they tasted faintly of mangoes as they always did._

_“That’s enough you two break it up,” Diana said clapping her hands. “You have a wedding to get too.”_

_Anne felt Gilbert smile against her lips before pulling away slowly, a blush climbing up her cheeks. Her crystal blue eyes met Gilbert’s once more as she reached her hands up to straighten his crown before stepping away._

_“I love you,” he said with a smile, giving her a quick kiss on the temple. “See you at the end of the aisle.”_

_She nodded her head, letting out a deep breath. Anne could hear Gilbert say those three words a thousand times and she’d never grow old of it. It would always make her heart melt and her mind think back on her life to figure out what she’d done to deserve someone as perfect as Prince Gilbert._

_“See you at the end of the aisle,” Princess Anne repeated, the biggest smile she’d ever had blooming over her lips._

              Anne woke up a start, sitting up straight with eyes wide open and a sharp intake of breath. She looked around the room quickly, sunlight was streaming in through the windows.

              A groan escaped her parched dry lips. It was morning.

              The face of the Prince Anne was marrying in her dream flashed through her mind, arrogant smile and all. Those warm brown eyes, dark curly hair, lightly tanned skin and angled features, all resembled one person uncannily.         

She almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it. Because of course the one boy she used to despise with her very being would turn out to be her true love.

It was Gilbert Blythe.

 

* * *

 

Anne decided against going to school with Matthew in the carriage that morning.

She wanted some time to think, and the isolated walk she took through the forest every morning seemed the perfect time to do so.

The fact that Gilbert Blythe, of all people turned out to be the boy she was destined to be with, had barely sunk into her head.

She figured that was one of the bad things about being one of the lucky ones, about being one of the few people who actually knew their soulmate at the time they had their dream. She had no time to prep for what came after.

Most people had years to craft the perfect thing to say once they finally met their true love. Even Gilbert had time to think things over, because when he’d had his dream he was halfway around the world from her.

But Anne had only but a few hours to let the news sink in before she would have to face the boy she’d eventually one day marry. She would’ve given away her puff sleeved dress if it meant she could have another day to at least write a draft for what she’d say to him.

The walk to school seemed shorter than Anne remembered it being that morning. Before she knew it, the familiar white silhouette of the school house came into view over the horizon.

By the time she began to trudge up the stairs with a nervously beating heart, Anne was no closer to drafting up what she wanted to say to Gilbert than she had been leaving Green Gables.

She opened the door to the school and stepped inside, closing it behind her as chatter and laughter filled her ears.

After hanging up her coat and scarf and dropping off her lunch, Anne stepped into classroom, wincing as Diana called her name out excitedly.

“Anne!” she cried out, walking up to her. “How did i-“

Anne held a finger up to interrupt her and smiled apologetically. Diana looked at her confused. “Sorry, but I _really_ need to talk to Gilbert right now so-“

“Wait Gilbert? Why do you-“

Anne brushed passed her and approached the area of the room where all the boys gathered. She pushed passed a few before getting into the middle of their little circle, eyes honing in on Gilbert.

“I need to talk to you,” she said, then grabbed his wrist and began pulling him outside with her.

She ignored the boy’s protests and the confused looks everyone had as they passed. All except Diana, who by the look on her face knew exactly what was going on.

Anne let go of Gilbert’s wrist as they stepped outside, closing the door behind them. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face him, a light blush forming on her cheeks

She wasted no time. “Exactly how long have you known?” she asked, barley able to meet his eyes.

The wood boards beneath their feet creaked as Gilbert shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Technically speaking, 5 months and 12 days. But honestly…” he trailed off going silent.

Anne looked him in the eye, skepticism written all over her face. She raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her arms. “Honestly what?”

The corner of his lips tugged upwards, Gilbert almost seemed shy as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. “Honestly a part of me has always known.”

She wanted to laugh at the redness rising to Gilbert’s cheeks as he spoke, but Anne was too busy trying to keep her own composure at both the cute sight and meaningful words. Her heart thumped against her ribcage so violently she was scared the people in Charlottetown could hear it.

“I just… wish you would’ve told me Gilbert,” Anne said after a moment of silence. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Gilbert threw his head back with a laugh, brown eyes twinkling with amusement. The sun illuminated the gold flecks spread throughout the iris, and his dark curls bounced around his head at the movement. He looked at Anne with a raised eyebrow, all previous signs of shyness and embarrassment gone.

“Tell me Anne,” he started, tilting his head to the side slightly, “if I came up to you, after being gone for over 8 months and told you that we were soulmates, would you have believed me?”

She opened her mouth to say that she would’ve, but closed it at the look he was giving her. “Fine,” Anne mumbled conceding, “You’re right I probably wouldn’t have.”

“Exactly. And that along with the fact that telling you would’ve ruined the surprise, which in my opinion is kind of the best part. Isn’t it?”

Anne rolled her eyes playfully, a smile coming over her expression. Neither of them spoke for a moment as she took in all the details she possibly could from around her.

She took in how Gilbert smelled faintly of coffee, probably from Sebastian and Mary that morning. She took in the sound of laughter that drifted out from inside the schoolhouse because class had yet to start. She took in the slight chill that hung in air from the recently departed winter.

She took in the way the light reflected off of Gilbert’s features, extenuating them even more forcefully. She took in the gold flecks of his irises, the way his dark curls fell around his ears and onto his forehead. She took in the way his lips parted and chest rose and fell with each breath.

She took in the feeling she got as her eyes fell upon the one person who was destined to make her happier than anyone else could. The person who she for sure knew would end up loving her as much as she loved him.

She took in the feeling of content that came with finally having solved life’s greatest mystery.

“So,” Gilbert said, shaking Anne from her reverie, “Are you going to tell me what happened in your dream?”

Anne looked at him challengingly. “Only if you tell me about yours.”

              “I will,” he said with a light laugh, sticking out his hand. She smiled and shook it firmly. It reminded her of a time so long ago before he’d ever gotten on that steamship. “You go first,” he said.

              “Fine- well, in my dream we were royals. I was a princess and you were a prince. We were about to get married and all of Europe’s royals and political dignitaries were there to watch. I’m sure the ceremony would’ve been magical but I woke up before it started. What about you?”

              That blush and nervous aura Gilbert had yesterday at the same question came back. Anne had never been more intrigued in her life. “Oh come on Gil it couldn’t have been that bad.”

              “It wasn’t bad it was just…” he trailed off with sigh, not meeting her eyes. “In my dream we were… a lot older than we are now. We were already married, I was a doctor and you a teacher. We uh- we had a daughter,” he finished, mumbling the last part.

              Anne’s lips parted in surprise. “Really?”

              Gilbert nodded his head, finally looking up to meet her gaze. “She looked just like you.”

              “Red hair and all?”

              “Yes.”

              “Oh that poor child.”

              He laughed and squinted his eyes at Anne, studying her curiously. “Dream you said the same thing, and I don’t know why,” he admitted, taking a step closer.

              Gilbert reached a hand up tantalizingly slow. The back of it brushed against her cheek softly as he grasped a braid gently between his fingers. Anne held her breath, heart beating almost right out of her chest as their eyes met.

              Neither dare look away. Anne found her eyes darting downwards to sneak a glance at his parted lips. He no doubt missed her doing so by the soft smile that played at his lips.

              Gilbert tilted his chin downwards, their faces were a mere inch apart. She could feel his every breath against his cheeks.

“I always liked your red hair carrots,” he whispered, then closed the remaining gap between them with a kiss.

And it was better than anything Anne could’ve ever hoped to dream.


End file.
